The Two New Love Birds
by PhanDoll
Summary: After PP Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker have something to tell each other.  DxS TxJ


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**Pre PP**

…...

_One week after the Ceremony off Phantom Planet~_

Jazz, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are at the Nasty Burger like they usually are everyday in their normal seats.

They haven't been able to see much of each other all week thanks to the shock of the world finding out Danny's secret.

"Danny, Sam I have something important to tell you two." Jazz spoke choking slightly as the two stared listening closely.

"WHAT, NO NOT YET JAZZ!" Tucker screeched confusing the two raven haired teens even more.

"Tucker I am not keeping secrets from my own baby brother." Jazz responded sternly, making Tucker sink down in his seat.

"Ok fine." Tucker mumbled and gave way to a pressed sigh, stating he agreed.

"W-wait a minute before you go into whatever kind of psycho-babble of yours Sam, and me have something to tell you." Danny said straight out.

"Really, right now Danny?" Sam asked looking slightly annoyed, but mainly by Tucker.

"Yeah I mean it's been a week, is it ok?" Danny asked Sam giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, then but I think Jazz should go first."

"Agreed." Jazz said behind them while Tucker groaned.

"But Danny if you try to hurt Tucker your going to be grounded personally by the ghost shield." She added as an after thought.

Tucker slightly paled as she said that remembering what Danny could do to him.

"Áww, don't worry if Danny tries to attack you I'll suck him into the thermos." Jazz said calmingly, giving a smirk at Danny.

"W-what would be so bad t-that would make me want to attack Tucker?" Danny asked in a quiet voice not liking the sound of what was going on.

"Ok don't attack Tucker you two, and I'll tell you." Jazz simply stated.

"Agree?" She asked.

"Agreed." Both teens said together nodding their heads.

"Ah the love birds." Tucker chuckled getting ready to be yelled at but nothing happened they just stood there with big smirks wide across their faces.

Tucker was about to speak but Jazz interrupted him by yelling…

"ME AND TUCKER ARE DATING… THERE!"

"WHAT!" Both teens yelled but surprisingly just burst out laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" The Techno geek shouted out apparently offended.

"Stop laughing!" Jazz ordered.

Danny and Sam were now on the floor clutching their sides.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" Tucker and Jazz yelled at them.

The two teens slowly lifted themselves up off the floor, settling themselves down.

"Are you two seriously dating, or is this some kind of prank?" Danny managed to get out after laughing so hard.

"WE'RE NOT KIDDING!" Jazz and Tucker yelled in unison.

"Ok then we'll I'm happy for you two, but do anything to hurt each other and I'll pound you both in." Danny said sternly, his protectiveness coming in.

"Ok, how do you feel about this Sam?" Jazz asked.

"Oh I'm fine with it I just find it very ironic how you two are love birds, when your always calling us that." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah you two are the real love birds here." Tucker grumbled.

Danny and Sam smiled mischievously and just said one word…

"So?" They both said.

"No way." Tucker stared dumbfounded.

"Wait, I don't get it." Jazz said.

"Jazz how can you not get it, THEY'RE HOOKED UP!" Tucker said shouting the last part.

Jazz just gasped and then squealed throwing herself at the two.

"Ah crushing Goth indifference." Sam muttered twitching her eye.

"I bet you'll let Danny do it." Jazz said mockingly, getting off.

"There's a difference." Sam growled.

"Sure there is…" Jazz replied.

Tucker started snapping pictures as Sam was still on Danny from Jazz's hug, causing the two to blush in all shades.

Sam got off Danny and ran up to Tucker about ready to use her combat boots as a weapon.

"Ahhhh, help meeee!" Tucker shrieked.

"You deserve it!" Danny yelled at him as Sam chased him around the place eventually making him run out the door.

"That's what we were going to tell you." Danny whispered to Jazz.

"Well you can tell all about how it happened when we get home." Jazz said hugging him slightly as they both walked out.

…

**RxR I just had to write this! Yes I support TxJ and DxS. **


End file.
